Ryan's Moemon Adventure
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: A soon to be complicated story even the author doesn't fully understand.
1. A Moemon's perspective

Candice couldn't sleep. Candice wanted nothing more than the worst night of her life to be over. It was probably not worse than any point in her future, but there was nothing like a bad night after the worst day of your life. She didn't deserve this.

She spent the first few hours on her, but unable to fall asleep in that unfamiliar position she eventually resigned herself to trying to sleep on her back. Rolling back, although more comfortable, compromised her since of dignity. Her breast, although nothing too special, was more than any man from that species deserved. They were large enough to make contact with his torso and arm while she was lying on her back.

She was physically comfortable and she didn't mind the shape motionless male besides her. Since there were actually three people in bed, it sort of forces this level of closeness. The other girl was someone she barely knew, and the male she knew even less. He was quite skinny and short compared to the standards she was used to. He didn't have large muscles, although he was probably strong for his size. He was easily the smallest person in the bed, and probably didn't have a large dick to speak of. He was wearing underpants at least.

The other girl was from her species and was clearly also capture by him due to her body. Like Candice, Bridget was in bra and panties. Her cup size was at least two sizes larger than hers at either an R cup or an S Cup. She had a slightly larger waist than Candice, although her butt was about the same size. She fell asleep long ago.

The male, named Ryan, was a human; a so called Moemon trainer. He admitted to using a jail-broken Moedex to track down optimal members for his party. Although he never specified what he specified what traits he was fishing out of the population, it was pretty obvious due to the two girls he captured today: Miltanks, which had much larger breast than average, were skinnier than average, were strong, and which were smart in some way(and possibly virgins as well).

He declared that he would make a 'Lesser Pact' by merely bonding with us having us in bed tonight. This was in contrast to the 'Full Pact'.

Human laws dictate that a trainer must make a pact by having sex with a Moemon to conform their status as the Moemon's eternal master. Often this needs to be done in 24 hours, but it's apparently there are some detail trainers don't explain to their Moemon. Although trainers at any point may force a Moemon to have sex, the 24 hour time limit only applies when the Moemon wants sex.

She supposed this lesser pact is this human's way of feeling good about his own 'generosity.'

Candice started to feel her depression kick in again. She wasn't sure she had any tears left. So many times tonight she cried, many time in this bed. Ryan would try to comfort her by cuddling her, but she always sent the message that it was unwelcomed. Now, hours later, she considered snuggling him in a way that won't wake him. How low she had fallen in such a short time? Candice sniffled and moved closer to the human for emotional comfort. He was just a warm creature just like her.

"You should really drink some water, you must be dehydrated from all that crying," whispered Ryan

Candice's heart started racing. He was still awake and she just showed him affection.

"You're still awake?" She responded in a weak voice.

"I had trouble sleeping for quite a few months. I'll get you some water"

He tried getting up, but he struggled under the weight of their boobs and stumbled onto Candice herself. His hands felt much bigger than she expected on her breast. She found it amusing and infuriating at the same time.

"Get your hands off me or I'll scream," she tried to yell with her rasped voice.

"Sorry! Also these rooms are designed to be sound proof. You're not the first Moemon to think of screaming. All you would do is wake up Bridget," said the dark figure.

Candice looked up at her trainer, being only an outline in the darkness. He was over her and he just reminded her of the very often occurrence of Trainers raping their Moemon for pacts, and afterwards as well.

"You would just have to stick your penis in me right now and you would own me forever. I know that's what you want. I'll never consent to a pact with you. Let me go!"

"That doesn't sound like you."

"I already told you before I wouldn't."

"No, not that. You just said I'll own you if just deflower you. That's not a rule you would accept. You hate everything about us humans, including our laws."

"I don't hate everything about humans. I don't like your rules but it's just…" Candice couldn't continue and she was about to break out crying. Tear, however, fell onto her face from above.

"You don't think anyone would ever want you; that you'll be worthless in the eyes of everyone; that life will never be worth living. Don't ever think that, there are good people in this world," he said clearly shaken.

Candice was surprised. He understood what she was feeling, and just not understanding, remembering. She cried but not just for herself. How could it be possible? She couldn't help but pulled him into a hug.

She thought to her past, when her name was different. She had horrible acne and apathetic parents. Her life wasn't too bad, but it wasn't great either. She never had a boyfriend due to her shyness and flawed skin. Could it be that this human suffered more than she did? It didn't make sense.

She tried to understand what this person was thinking, and why he did everything. He clear captured her due to her breast, at least partially. Her breast never made her stand out due to the other Miltanks, who mostly had less acne. He must have never seen a cup size this side of the alphabet before. It's really silly thinking that now with him in embrace.

"I won't pretend to know what happened to you in the past, but I suppose I can let you in for at least this time."

He pulled down her panties and his underwear. Candice was surprised, and was about protest before she realized what she said. She was steadily getting damper since he fell on her, and she felt stupid for not realizing it. She was enjoying herself and gave him permission. It was too dark to see each other's face.

As handled her breast and figured her clit she got wetter and started enjoying it. There was no going back. She braced herself and opened her legs.

"Stay quite as we do this. Bridget likes her sleep."

Since there was no going back at this point she complied and stopped herself from making any noises form her mouth, even as her pleasure built up. It felt good holding everything but her pussy in.

"Well, there's no going back. What a minute, there's always going back," she thought.

She felt the penis claiming her virginity. She held in the scream of pain from her barrier breaking.

There was no going back.


	2. Preface

Preface – Making the best Moemon team through intelligent training.

Moemon have mystified people throughout the age with their power and performance in bed. Although very many books have been written on sex with these wonderful creatures, very little has been written on the internal conflicts they have.

Moemon are foremost social creatures, and much of behavior depends on how they interact with their master, as well as other Moemon. They are capable of great jealously, resentment, and defiance, but they foremost need love and respect.

For those bred in captivity, it can be easy to train them to be a loyal servant. They are taught from birth the value of obedience, love, and selflessness. This is what most trainers have for starters.

For those captured in the wild, it can get very difficult. They most likely would view their capture as the worse moment of their lives. However, they will learn to adapt, and with proper trainer, can be a loyal as any starter. This is a complicated subject that will be covered in Unit 3.

The last unit will cover team dynamics, including male to female ratios, dominance assurance, and cooperation.


	3. Chapter 1

Welcome to the world of Moemon. The world is full of many different species of people called Moemon. They have many different powers as well as amazing strength and beauty. We share this world with Moemon and form friendships, often sexual, with them. Some trainers prefer all their Moemon to be of the same gender for pleasure's sake, while others would rather Moemon relationships to be based on friendships. Although Moemon themselves are usually taken from their homes to serve human against their wills, their minds and heart will eventually open to their masters.

Hell. There's no other way to describe it. My parent's probably wouldn't want me to become a trainer, and there no way I would want to degrade these wonderful creatures. I was fortunate that culture of "training" Moemon to lifelong servitude of human whims was dying down in Mahogany town, and we could go on in peace. Ever since the gym leader died and no one took his place, trainers avoided this town. The wild Moemon nearby were well aware of this peace, unlike Moemon surrounding other towns. I was even illegal to capture Moemon in the city limits, and the Moemon Center even tended to wild Moemon.

Life was good until there was an explosion in said Moemon Center. It wasn't a big explosion from the sound of it so I rushed over. I saw a red cloud extend out of the Moemon Center. A boy and a girl fell out the doors of the Moemon Center, wheezing and suffering.

"Tear gas," I thought, "Is this the old Team Rocket, or that Team Plasma? No way Team Plasma would target Mahogany Town."

Two people in HAZMAT suits came out the Moemon Center using the tear gas as cover. They had "R" on the suits so it had to be Team Rocket. They ran in the opposite direction, and another man came out after them. He had black hair and dress flamboyantly, and he was of course coughing and struggling to see where he was going. He chased the Team Rockets members.

Team Rockets are the worst of Moemon Trainers. They will do anything to make a profit off of them. Of course all trainers treat their Moemon as tools, no matter how much they talk about love, but Rockets wouldn't think twice about selling the body of Moemon or making them suffer in some sort of experimental machine.

There was only a cloud a tear gas separating me from the Rockets. I held my breath and ran though the gas. My entire skin was burning. I finally made it through. My skin was still burning and I fell to my knees hacking and sneezing. I have never seen so much snot in my life, but I got up to my feet and started to pursue the culprits.

I finally caught up with them.

"What the hell! the getaway vehicle was supposed to be here?" said one on the Rocket grunts.

"Stop right there," said the black hair man who was also chasing the rockets.

"Or what? You seem to be lacking something a trainer can use to stop us." said a female voice from the other grunt, as she took off her gasmask. She held up a bag of what must have been the man's Moeball.

"The police will be here any moment," I warned.

"Since when have the police ever been a problem for Team Rocket? The force is already taken care of, and I don't see any Pokéballs on you belt. Go Drowzee!" said the male Rocket.

The Drowzee was a not very attractive female with a big nose. She wore simple brown clothes.

Suddenly a thought that wasn't mine came through my head. I could only hope it was good news, as I couldn't understand it.

"Don't you believe evil can ever win," said the black haired man, "With courage and friendship, we shall overcome anything!"

"Drowzee, use poison gas on this moron."

A purple could of gas expanded from the Moemon to the man, and he just stood there as he was enveloped by the gas. I made sure I stayed far away from it. I had enough gasses for today, thank you very much.

The cloud dissipated and the man wasn't wear he was before, he had his armed around the Moemon like he was on a date with her. The Moemon was all sorts of shocked, which was not something you expect a psychic type to be.

"Why don't you have a look at how beautiful your eyes are my dear," he held up a mirror in front of her face and the Drowzee fell asleep.

Suddenly a Raticate bit the man in the back of the foot and he fell down at the Rocket's feet.

"Let's see you improvise a way to defeat us now, now that you lost use of one of your tendons." The female grunt said.

"How about I use my Pokémon?" he replied, holding up several Moeballs.

"Shit!" the grunt yelled as she realized that her bag of stolen Moeballs was empty.

The man held up his Moeballs and stood flamboyantly on his working leg, "I, Eusine, master Moemon hunter, mystical man of mysterious and Celadon City native will now kick your evil asses in first a figurative sense, and the literal sense until you physically can't take it anymore. Go Alakazam, make these villains wish they were never born!"

He threw the Moeball and it simply bounce of the floor, like a normal toy ball would. Eusine looked at the useless objects in his hands in horror.

The male grunt mockily said, "You aren't the only one who knows the art of misdirection. I have all you Moemon."

The female grunt had an expression of relief, although she was annoyed at being fooled by her partner. Another outside thought flowed across my brain, a bit clearer, so I must have gotten through.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas?" Eusine said.

"It's not like I approve of Moemon trainers like you who collect Moemon for the sake of collecting. Moemon have feelings and purpose. I do agree that Team Rocket should be stop because whatever they do is evil. I cannot allow you to escape," I said.

"Anyways, we'll be escaping if you don't mind. Follow us and Raticate will make sure you can't," said the female grunt, and they turned their back and started walking away gingerly.

"You forgot one important detail," I said with a smug inflection.

"What's that?" the male said.

"Love," I said.

"Love?" the Rockets said and stopped in surprise.

"Yes, love. Love is the power to hold families together, to create new life, and it is what drives the universe. They is nothing more powerful than love and nothing can ever get in the way of love."

"What the hell are you talking about? We just need to kick your ass with our Moemon and until you stop breathe. Will the power of love resurrect your dead body?" said the male.

"Don't kill the poor boy. Just break his legs or something. He's from that town of bleeding heart pacifists. He's not going to stop us anything soon," his partner said.

"But I can stop you." I smirked, "If I work at something, I can achieve it no matter how difficult it appears!"

"Oh, your power of 'love'? Please, that's just nonsense childishness."

"Exactly!" I said

Suddenly a Moemon landed on the Raticate and stomped him into the ground.

"Good distraction, Ryan!" the Girafarig said.

"Jerry, the Rockets are getting their next Moemon."

"I already took care of that." He bragged.

Before they could get out their Moemon, the Rockets were hit be the psychic blast of Future Sight.


	4. Chapter 2

My Moemon friend Jerry was with me on the outskirts of town, both of us tired of all the commotion of the attack on the Moemon Center.

"So, that went a lot better than it could have gone, right" asked Jerry.

"I'm a lot more concerned about how this will play. They clearly targeted him and now the entire town is on edge. I do hope everyone gets over the incident soon."

"Unlikely Ryan; the more townspeople are now starting to hate trainers more, like they did when Team Rocket did that stuff with the lake of rage."

"And why shouldn't they? Eusine ultimately put the town in danger by being here. It's not like they put the blame on Moemon and no one here minds building natural friendships with Moemon."

"Isn't there a law being considered that will get rid of trainers like Eusine from the town forever?"

"Yes and it might actually pass after today's event, nobody with captive Moemon would be able to set foot in town again. Mahogany Town would be the first sanctuary town in all of Johto. Of course that would mean more tourists, and we won't have to resort to the income of a Gym."

"And that asshole Eusine, we wouldn't have to put up with him ever again." Jerry said, sending a slight psychic hint to me. I smile at this new situation.

"Ah, yes. That idiotic Eusine probably thinks that he did something heroic by endangering the town. It's just like any other trainer."

Eusine spook up from, "Alright, you know I'm here, tell me what do you really think of the council's effort to ban trainers from this town?"

"It's about time. You always know them when you see them. Men who believe they are entitled to whatever girl that crosses their eyes," I said.

"Girls who think of you as a possible appetizer," added Jerry.

"You can recognize them from any distances, and know that they bring trouble," I continued.

"Indeed, you recognize the very worst in trainers and thus the worst trainers. However, today I recognized the qualities one of not just a trainer, but a champion. I know my eyes didn't betray me when I saw you two defeat the grunts of Team Rocket. You didn't even need to keep him by your side to stand against the rockets."

I stood dumbstruck a he just called me a trainer although the iron of this made my broke into a laugh.

"A champion is just a trainer that fights better than other trainers. How silly to think I would have anything in common with the likes of Lance or Red," I rebuked.

"Did you not defeat the evilest of trainers with a single Moemon. The link you share with you Moemon is already that of which most Trainers could only dream of. Surely, Jerry knows what I am talking about."

"Yeah, it's because I'm psychic," Jerry declared.

"No, not that. The link that makes a trainer and his Moemon are as one in battle. You can't be a champion without that link, even if you have powerful Moemon."

"No, Jerry's right. Nothing really beats a brain to brain link. It's nothing like the Stockholm Syndrome you are promoting."

Eusine sighed, "I guess I can't argue when it reach this point of semantics. However, I can show you reality, and that might change your mind."

"What do you mean by that?" Jerry said.

A large boulder in the vicinity started to move. It had split open and revealed a stairway down words. Eugine what down the staircase as if what happened was normal.

"Let me show you the truth about what happened at the Lake of Rage."

We couldn't help but follow. As soon as I was down the stairs, I saw something unbelievable. It was a massive underground installation, and it must have been hiding under the town for at least most of my life. I noticed Team Rocket propaganda posters and abandoned documents of sorts. Many of the lights were on, and that could only mean that this place was being occupied.

"Are team Rocket still using this place?" I asked.

"Yes, but not quite as they did several years ago. We won't be discovered," Eusine ensured.

He opened a door, and turned on some lights. On the walls were picture of team rocket grunts.

I tried putting it all together. It was clear team rocket was using this place as a transmitter, but how has this place not been discovered. It must be a huge drain on the grid, but surely someone would have noticed that. I looked at the pictures of the rocket members. Not all of them were wearing grunt suits. Five of the pictures had Rockets that dress in business suits, with a small "R" insignia. Two of them looked familiar.

"Those are two of the council members!" I said surprised.

"Yes, indeed. I suppose you know they position on the trainer ban law. Also, there are actually three, as this grunt looks quite different out of uniform."

There were supports of the law, but what I don't understand is why. They must have quit team rocket, and then the evil realized their ways.

"So they had a change of heart? Three of them out of forty or so, so it's probably just a past they aren't proud of," I posited.

"It's more than three. Thirteen of these rockets work for the legislative council as staff. You also miss the lady executive who become a Senator of Johto and she has twenty-two people others working for her, and she is the biggest supporter of Mahogany's ban on the regional level."

I tried to figure it out. People change but entire organizations do not just decide to go into politics against everything they work for their entire life. Then it hit me.

"They want an uneven playing field," I said, "and you want to bring me into your battle."

"It's not 'my' battle any more than it is everyone's. Team Rocket is bringing the fight to your town and you don't even have a gym leader."

"But, want right do I have to become a Moemon Trainer. I surely can't defeat Team Rocket with just Jerry. I can't simple ask Moemon to train with me. I would be stealing their lives away"

"Don't ask me, I'm just a selfish trainer who loves my screwing my Moemon," Eusine said.

"Ryan, I actually wouldn't mind catching Moemon. I'm sure you'll treat your Moemon better than most trainers, and we can fuck some big-titty bitches," Jerry said.

"Jerry, I question your priorities. Being a nice trainer means I would just be polite while coercing them for sex."

"Or it could mean that they will learn to love you more than they would anyone," Eusine said.

"That's quite presumptuous to assume that I could make them happier than a wild monogamous mate." I said.

"Actually, there are plenty of malcontent Moemon would be better off with an average trainer. You should realize that you could be what fill their life with happiness instead of despair. It's actually kind of presumptuous that they will be happier, when you could be the very thing missing from their life," Jerry said.

I was kind of surprise at Jerry. I've never heard anyone argue for the concept of being a trainer so well. I was actually starting to consider it. I used to think that society would progress beyond this slavery starting with Mahogany Town, but now that I know this was just a path to evil means, there was no hope for this vision. I now had the choice of being powerless, or being the lesser of evil. Jerry even made it sound not even evil, although I remain unconvinced. I care more about Moemon than my own penis, although they might actually like being 'comforted' by me on a nightly basis.

"Also, many of those lonely Moemon have big tits!" Jerry reminded me.


	5. CHapter 3

"Hey Jerry, did you hear about Team Plasma?" I said opening the conversation.

"No. why? Were the forced to disband?" he replied.

"No, I seem that there leader Ghetsis was just tried to cover the entire region in ice using the power of a Moemon."

"So he was still working with Team Plasma behind the scene, I presume."

"It also means that not even Team Plasma really cared about the Moemon in the world."

"Some must have believed in what they were doing for Moemon."

"Yes, but they are far too few good guys in the world for my taste," I said, "I've already told my parents over the phone, I'm going to become a Moemon Master and eliminate the worst of the world."

"Really? I didn't think you would actually go through it. Does this mean, I'm your first Moemon," Jerry said.

"Yes, the first of many."

"Wow, we're going to get to know a lot of girls. It's seems surreal that we're actually doing this."

"Remember, I'm ultimately doing this for power. I can't change this world by living in a liberal microcosm, no matter how much they love Moemon."

_6 Years Earlier_

I stood hidden watching the strange men all who were circled around a Magikarp. They wore black clothes that look like a uniform.

"If this does work, how we suppose to subdue it?" one of the men ask.

"I suppose we could catch it beforehand, but I don't think anyone here wants a dude Moemon."

"We could just gang up on it. Magnemite would be able to handle this with little problem."

"Well, we'll paralyze it first just to be safe. I don't think it should effect the results."

"I still say this is incredibly stupid. We should make a cage for it first."

"The boss said to see if this actually works at a distance."

"Quiet, I think I heard something."

The four grunt stood still trying to locate the were the sound came from.

"Go Zubat!"

Echolocation! There was no hiding form that. I took off running.

"There was an intruder, a child. Should I go chase him?" Said the Zubat

"Yes, we'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone back in town."

I ran as fast as I could be the Zubat kicked me from above and I fell over onto the ground. I tried to get back up but the Zubat grabbed me and pinned me to the ground.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go sweetums. I'll ask my master if I could keep you company while you are detained," she said putting her sharp teeth on my shoulder.

"No, he's just a kid. That would be creepy. Just suck all the blood you want here, so he'll be more compliant," said her master.

Then, someone pulled the Zubat off at breakneck speed. He was so fast it a few second to realize I was free. I get up and looked at my rescuer. He quick beaten up the Zubat, and he had a tail with a face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the Trainer yell, "Grimer, show him what happens to those who mess with Team Rocket.

No later than when the Grimer appear was she then knocked out be a wave of psychic energy.

"That was my future sight, now let's get out of here before the rest of the rockets appear," said my rescuer, so I did so."

He lead my through the woods over some steep slopes that had narrow passages. It would be hard for someone not used to the area to follow.

"Were they all Team Rockets. I thought they disbanded in Saffron City," I asked.

"I don't know anything about Team Rocket disappearing, but they have been prowling around this area for a while. To think that they would be picking on Moemon that are so young."

"He didn't look that young. He looked like an adult Magikarp, although still quite defenseless."

"I wasn't talking about the Magikarp. I meant you."

"Hey, I not much younger than you by the looks of it," I protested, "and you said Moemon."

"Yeah, Moemon. What about it."

"I'm human."

Both of us paused and stare at each other with I said that. I wonder if I made a mistake saying I was human.

"Well, of course you're human. I meant to say those guys wouldn't have hesitated on even a younger Moemon." He said.

"That is nothing like what you said. You totally said I was a Moemon"

"So, I've never talked to a human before. You sure don't seem to be a trainer though."

"I'm way too young. Besides, I don't think I would even want to be a trainer from what I hear about them."

"Why not, it seems like a great way to meet chicks," said the Moemon.

"A wild Moemon in favor of trainers? I thought Girafarigs were supposed to be smart."

"Hey, I was smart enough to save you. Besides, I'm not so much against the concept of training, just whom gets to do it. Mostly, I think they should let Girafarigs be trainers instead of humans."

"That is definitely not an improvement on the situation."

"Yes it is. Then I get to capture all the girls."

"How is that an improvement?"

"The "I" part."

"You're completely unreasonable."

_The Present_

"I can't move," Jerry said, "just use the Moeball."

I threw the Moeball at the Mareep girl that Jerry was fighting. It shook a few times and the girl broke free screaming. She fell to her knees unable to stand from the shock. She looked back with scared eyes while I held the next Moeball. She fell over backward with her legs fallen open and I saw her white panties up her skirt.

"I'm sorry," I said as a bought the Moeball closer.

I read that putting the Moeball up a skirt during capture left them psychologically more likely for full submission, but I wanted her heart, not to break her sense of identity. I had to think of an opposite. At first I thought up helping her up, but she would likely just shock me.

I just threw the ball at the center of her torso. She disappeared into the ball and was finally defeated.

"Damn, electrical attacks hurt like a bitch," Jerry said, "so whats next?"

I picked up the Moeball with the Mareep inside.

"Bonding."


	6. Chapter 4

There I was, standing face to face with the Mareep girl. She was considerable less distraught than when I got her. She mostly looked at me as if I was something her mind hadn't catch up with yet. Jerry was confined to his Moeball for this.

"We need to get you a name," I said.

I got no response. I thought I would have gone with 'Shasta' if I couldn't think of anything. That didn't fit at all.

"Maribel, that is your name," I said.

"So, what should I call you?" she asked.

"My name is Ryan."

"Can we get this over with? I don't suppose you just want to hang out and chat," She said with tears starting to move down her face

There was coldness in her voice as she said that. I put my hands on her shoulders. She didn't move away.

"I want you to fight with me. No team has ever achieved greatness without pledging they full loyalty; that goes for sexually loyalty as well. I don't expect anything like that from you now. You'll decide when you're ready."

"That's just an excuse. No one has ever tried."

"Many have tried. They don't make history, but they do make statistics."

"But…" she stopped speaking. She sat down crying to herself.

"Maribel, I won't take advantage of you now. I know you already hate me for this."

"Not as much as you hate yourself."

"What?"

"It's all over your face. I'm already sad enough as it is," she looked cold from shock.

"Maribel, I won't touch you if you don't want it."

"Hold me you idiot."

I was taken a back a bit. She stood up and opened her armed, and she was still crying. I hugged her and she relied on me for supporting her weight. She had very fluffy clothes, but I could tell she was top heavy in the chest despite her look. Her wooly costume tricking him into thinking she ungifted in that aspect. My realized my manhood appealing pressure to her.

"No, hug!" she said in response to me trying to pull out to hide my arousal. A few minute passed without any words. We lost track of time.

"Do you have any clue what you are doing?" she asked.

"No," I responded. I didn't even know what she meant by it.

"I don't know what I'm doing either. Actually, I sort of do, but I'm still technically a virgin. I was saving it for someone special."

That's not what I thought she was talking about. I thought it was a more existential 'do you have any clue what you are doing'. Maybe it's still sort of true, but not in the definite 'no' I responded with.

"Maribel, you don't have to."

"It was no one in particular. I just thought it would be who I would spend the rest of my life with them."

She put her hand into my crotch cupped my balls. Her other hand unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. I put my hand on her collar and started unbuttoning her shirt. I froze for a second when my fingers brushed up against her boob. I resume and nearly ripped open her shirt. That deep chest nearly was paralyzing to see after all that fluff was hiding it. See her yellow and pink spotted bra and large knockers for the first time was more like a transformation than anything. I had to look up at her face to make sure she was the same cute girl. She was smiling but her fair skin showed her blushing with embarrassment.

"I didn't expect it to be like this," she said.

"What did you expect it to be like?" I asked

"Well, for one thing…"

"Great, useless dialogue," I thought, "Maybe she did have something interesting to say. No, not now."

I kissed her forcefully. She lustfully grabbed my butt, and I grabbed hers. She lifted her leg and pulled down my pants. I pulled down her skirt and panties. We striped each other down until we had nothing but our tops. We broke our kiss and I removed my shirt. Maribel sat down on the ground with nothing but her bra on.

"This really going to happen isn't it," she said.

"Only if you want it."

I saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Maribel, you're crying."

"No, I'm happy. Just so happy. Come to me."

She was smiling. I brought myself closer. She was still crying, but clearly happy. I reached around to undo her bra. The sunlit hair was so fluffy and warm. I saw her bra loosen from the front and her breasts did a small jiggle.

"Make me the happiest Mareep in the world."

She lay downed and opened her legs. I lowered myself onto my elbow and grabbed her breast. I reminded myself that she's only going to get bigger when she evolves. She's definitely a keeper. I put down my left hand for support and then looked her in the eye. My right thumb tickled her erect right nipple.

She had desire in her tear stained eyes. My genital brushed up against her wet genitals and I saw every movement I made down there in her eyes. I came across her barrier.

"You're mine!" I yelled.

I trusted through. She had her eye wide open for 3 whole seconds, opening wider until they were shut closed with pain. Her hand clenched my torso.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked

"Yes!" she said exasperated, "Let me here you voice."

"Maribel, I'll be with you forever;" It was all I could think of.

Her hands loosen indicated the pain abated, and I started to ride her. I was nervous about causing her pain, so I going pathetically slow. Already going at this speed, I considered speeding up slowly, or suddenly start jackhammering. Were any of those the right answer, but my brain was clotted.

I grab her left breast as my left arm need a break, and used my right arm for leverage. "Maybe she would like a licking" I wondered, "I sure would."

I felt a clenching of her snatch, and she squirted juices on my shaft. With the gasp, it became clear that she must have orgasm already. I close my eyes and landed my mouth on her right breast and licked her with my tongue. My focus was in her generous bust, but my penis in her pussy pulled me to orgasm. My white substance shot into her. It was the most perfect sex I ever had, and I just continue to give her my seed as she held my rod in her orgasmic hold.

My face sunk deeper into her and I still lost in orgasm. She stop orgasming before I did and I jammed myself in her a few more times.

"Arrrg, my back!" I said. I was still hard as a rock but the sudden pain in my back was great enough to bring me to the ground next to Maribel.

"I'm surprised you even manage to get to that position. I wasn't expecting you to look away, but I did like it."

"Oh, you mean me face-planting in your boobs. I'm glad you like it. I think I might do more with them."

"What about your back? When I evolve, I'll probably be too tall."

"Yes, but they'll both be bigger than my head, eventually. I just hope you liked your first time."

"Definitely, but your mid-sex boob fetish position still might get you injured."

"Not when there's more girls involve."

I shuddered I what I just said. I couldn't believe I just told her that. I looked away, I couldn't bear to see her face after that.

"You're right, I guess," she said in an unusually monotone voice.

"fuck, I'm already thinking like a god-damn everyday trainer."

She put her hand on my chest.

"Listen, what we just had was special. Nothing can every change that. If you can love me though out this, I think I can be happy."

"I don't deserve you," I replied.

"Maybe that's true but you have me anyway."


End file.
